


When The Rose Turns Red (Undertaker x Fem Reader)

by wiltedrosee



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, Mild Blood, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedrosee/pseuds/wiltedrosee
Summary: I apologize that this isn’t written very well. I’m sick at the moment and going on hour 38 with no sleep. But I hope you enjoyed it!
Relationships: Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	When The Rose Turns Red (Undertaker x Fem Reader)

Red velvet material tickled your sensitive skin as you were carefully lowered down into the casket. Your name engraved in gold just above your head, your final resting place.

Undertaker took a small vial of myrrh out of his pocket, dabbing a bit on his fingers before rubbing it on your neck, temples, and cheeks.

He pulled out a miniature burlap sack that was filled with roses and began sprinkling the ivory petals all over your idle body. Finally, he finished adorning you by placing a lace choker around your neck with a skull pendant.

The thought of your true death day, the day when he’d finally see your lifeless body lying in such an intimate state filled him with an immense amount of satisfaction.

“You look stunning my dear.” he whispered in his raspy voice. “Though I do feel there is still a bit more missing.”

“And what would that be sir?”

“This.”

A loud ‘shing’ noise pierced your ears as he grabbed a blade from a nearby table. The sharp tip slid ever so gently against your top layer of skin, leaving a fair amount of blood dripping down in its wake. Leaving you wincing at the stinging sensation that was left behind.

From breasts to thighs he made slices against your soft skin. The way the blood slid in between the creases of your thighs and stomach made him weak in the knees.

Warm blood now coated his hand as he began palming himself through his excessive garment. The thought of violating you tugged at his eager mind but he couldn’t, you had yet to be tarnished and he wanted things to remain as they were, despite how badly he wanted to watch your face contort as he buried himself inside of you.

Shivers ran through your weak body as you watched the much older man touch himself before you. Every press of his hands pulling a low but satisfied moan from within him.

He bent down over you, his warmth heating up your cold cheeks. There was a shake in his breaths as if he was trying to contain something or hold himself back, to which you soon found why.

Sharp nails made their way down to your groin. Slipping his feeble fingers through the folds of your cunt, he coated himself in the blood that dripped there before placing his cock at your fragile opening. 

“Forgive me.”

Plip Plop

The once pure and white roses were now crimson soaked, an irreversible deed. 

His cock twitched madly inside of you. Hymen breaking and walls quivering. Sweat trickled down his neck and onto yours as he thrust slowly into you.

The loud sounds of his bony hips slapping against yours and the squelching of your juices made the moment all the more enticing.

“I want to cherish all of you for now.”

Undertaker took his fingers and shoved them into your mouth, his long nails hitting the back of your throat. He grinned at how well you took him.

Taking his slimy digits out, he wrapped his hand around your neck.

“And on the day that you finally take your last breath” he whispered with his skeleton like hands squeezing your throat, “I’ll be overcome with joy. To preserve your beauty for an eternity.”

He could feel his orgasm approaching as he thrust harder before pulling out and aiming all over your exposed flesh.

Remnants of cum dripped down the sides of your body, your hands still above your head and the fabric below you stained, a memento of what once was.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that this isn’t written very well. I’m sick at the moment and going on hour 38 with no sleep. But I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
